


Baseball Fun

by BlueRoseEverdeen



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseEverdeen/pseuds/BlueRoseEverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic with Jared on a baseball team, and Jensen watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a good story, and I think it's cute.

“Okay, the ball’s coming to you now, Padalecki!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Watch it, now!”

“Okay, sir!”

“Here it comes!” The coach hit the ball; it cracked off the wooden bat and made a perfect arc in the air right to center field where Jared was standing.

“Remember to block the sun with your glove and use two hands to catch it!” The coach yelled.

Jared wasn’t paying attention; he was focused on the little circle of white speeding towards him. _Okay, you’ve got this, Jared. You can do this. C’mon, do it for Jensen. You got it!_ He held up his glove; the ball landed in with a firm SMACK and he squeezed the ball with his glove, placing his left hand over the ball.

“Great job, Kid! Way to go! Now throw it to third!”

“You got it, coach!” Jared gripped the rawhide sphere in his hand and launched it with perfect precision to the third baseman, Misha. He had to jump a bit to catch it, but the throw was perfect, nonetheless.

“Woah, great throw, man! That was awesome!”

“Thanks Misha!” Jared said, laughing. He quickly looked around the park for the familiar sight of his best friend. After looking around ‘til he was dizzy, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red baseball jersey. He turned again and looked at the red figure.

“Hey, buddy! That was an awesome throw!” Jensen yelled; his mouth in a grin and his emerald eyes sparkling.

“You saw that?!”

“Heck yeah I did. You did great, pal.” Jensen hopped down off the bleachers and walked out onto the field. Jared dropped his glove and ran to Jensen, nearly knocking him over as he hugged him.

“Maybe sometime we could play catch together. How would you like that?” Jensen laughed. “Or would you like to hug me more?”

Jared quickly let go; a blush creeping up on his tanned face. “S-sorry. I would LOVE to play catch!” He smiled his dimply smile at Jensen. “Can we do it now?”

Jensen laughed again. “Maybe after you finish practice, okay?” He ruffled Jensen’s hair. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

Jared nodded and his grin grew wider. “Yes, sir!” He scooped up his glove and ran off towards the bullpen. 


End file.
